


Problems Shared

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ironman7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't need people worrying for him - he can take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems Shared

The thing with Penelo was that if something's bothering him, she _knows._ And most of the time, she won't rest until she knows exactly what it is. Sometimes, she'll go as far as figuring out why it bothers him and why he's an idiot for letting it bother him before she'll let it go. She's only doing it because she cares, and because she worries, and because he's all she's got left - Vaan knows _that,_ he gets the lecture off Migelo every time he comes back with an Imperial's purse and Penelo scolding him.

But he doesn't want her to worry. He doesn't need people worrying for him - he can take care of himself.

Which is why he's on the bridge of the Strahl, leaning over Balthier's shoulder and exchanging insults in the middle of the night while all the others are asleep. He doesn't want to think about - well, he doesn't want to think about _anything,_ and judging by the dark circles under Balthier's eyes, he doesn't either. So they sit and argue until one of them falls asleep, and Vaan thinks he likes it better this way.

Balthier doesn't worry about Vaan, and he'd laugh if anyone asked him about it. He's got his problems, Vaan's got his, and they get on fine without sharing them.


End file.
